1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method for operating the same, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a method for operating the same, which increases user convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of display apparatuses are used to display an image. For example, the display apparatuses include a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel, etc. Various characteristics are required for the display apparatus in different fields. Particularly, research has been actively made on large display apparatuses.